


Take the Train

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [6]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dystopia, F/M, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Humans weren't the only things to board the Snowpiercer.





	Take the Train

It had been so easy for the vampire to slip onto the train. In the chaos on the boarding, no one noticed the hooded figure weaving through the masses. Most of his kind had gone into torpor, sleeping away the humans’ colossal mess. As time went on, it found others on the train, further up. While living conditions were less than ideal, to be honest they were abysmal, the vampire chose to remain in steerage where food was a plenty.  
It watched the humans descend into madness as they attempted survival. It watched the wolves among the sheep. It watched the leaders take their places. It watched Curtis. And when it grew bored and wished to escape the train, it gifted Curtis with its curse…its blessing. It took Curtis years to adapt to his condition, but the vampire imparted all its knowledge before disappearing.  
Curtis made his rounds of the tail section. That’s when he heard her voice, her laughter bright and clear and joyous. The guards argued with her and tried to grab her elbow as she stood at the front of the tail section where Mason usually mad her announcements. She wasn’t from the tail section. She was from further up.  
“Let go of me.”  
“You’re not supposed to be back here.” He struggled to keep his hold on her arm, but she kept twisting and shoving at his chest.  
The irises of Curtis’s eyes flashed with silver tint. He felt his fangs slip as he began to move. Striding toward the altercation before he realized he had moved. The guns clicked into place as he stepped in front her. “I believe the lady said let her go.” The train held its breath as she yanked her arm free of the guard. Her temper got the better of her and she gave him a shove around Curtis. On instinct, he went for her, raising the butt of his gun. Curtis caught the stock. “You don’t want to do that.”  
“She’s not supposed to be back here.” The guard jerked away and took a step back. “How did you get back here?”  
“I have permission from Mason, you scaly little trog.” She glared over Curtis’s shoulder at the guard. “Thank you, sir. What was your man?”  
“Curtis.” He turned to her. His eyes had not returned to normal just yet.  
She gasped. “Your eyes!” She reached for them but he caught her hand. “Forgive me. They’re…lovely.” He eased his grip as she lowered her hand. “I-I’m Eileen.”  
“What are you doing here, Eileen?”  
She shifted under her commanding, intense gaze. “I have a present. For the children.” She looked up at him demurely and he felt the oddest sensation. His fangs and his cock tingled with the desire to plunge them both into her sweet flesh. “Would you…would call them for me?”  
That’s when he noticed the box at her feet, knocked onto its’ side. “Just a moment.” He left her at the front of the chair then returned with fifteen children in tow. He watched her face contort in sorrow for a brief moment then up-righted the box.  
“Here, sweethearts. These are for you.” She opened the box to new hats, gloves and scarves in bright vibrant colors. “There’s plenty for you. And there’s books for you share in the bottom.”  
Curtis’s gruff voice startled her. “They don’t know how to read.”  
“What?” Her head snapped up, utterly appalled at this notion. “They don’t know how to read?”  
“No.” His impassive face regarded her curiously.  
Her jaw clenched as she chewed a response. “Do you know how to read?”  
“Yes.”  
“And others back here? Do they?”  
“Yes.” They stared at each other over the heads of the children. “But there’s nothing to read. We don’t get the luxury of books in the tail section.”  
She lifted the box. The children parted for her to move and she shoved it into his chest. “You have books. Teach them.”  
His hands went under the box as she left go. “You think it’s that easy?”  
She looked over her shoulder at him. “It is if you want to be, Curtis.” He looked down at the box of books. Her scent radiated off them, curling into his nostrils and through his senses. He watched the door close behind her.

The woman returned two more times, gifting the women with gloves and hats, books and Chapstick and again, gifting the children with shoes and paper and crayons.  
‘I know what you are.’ Curtis met her eyes the last time. Her luscious mouth curved into a seductive smile. ‘I know what you are.’ Then she was gone behind the door as he took a step forward.  
He attempted to sleep that night. Curtis lay in his bunk, expecting the guards to yank him from his bed and put a bullet in his head for being a vampire. Could a bullet even kill him now? ‘I know what you are,’ her voice in his head again, clear as if she lay in the bunk next to him. ‘You’re not the only one on the train.’  
‘If you know what I am, then speak it, pretty one.’ He could practically feel her flush at the compliment. He bit his bottom lip with the urge to run his tongue over her flushed skin.  
‘Vampire…’ He felt her tremble with excitement and anticipation. He flexed his hands with the want to run them all over her. His cock twitched in the confines of his jeans.  
‘How do know?’  
‘Your eyes. The tip of your fangs also.’ He shifted on the bed. ‘Come to me. I know you want to.’  
‘Then you know I can’t no matter how much I want to.’  
‘Oh but you can, Curtis. Use your powers…take the train. Then take me.’ She sent him an image of herself in the nightclub car, dressed in practically nothing and bathed in red light. He shifted on the bunk, subconsciously thrusting his hips at all her beautiful, smooth skin on display for him.  
His body moved of its own accord. His legs swung out of the bunk and he began to walk swiftly with purpose. Edgar sat up and leaned out of his bed. “Where ya going?”  
“For a walk.” He didn’t look back as Edgar flopped back to the bunk. He couldn’t be doing this, right? His body melded with the shadows of the low lit tail section. He waited for the camera to be off him then went to the door. He concentrated then passed through the shadow to the other side. The brighter artificial light hurt his eyes and he squinted.  
He used mental persuasion to get through the airlocks. Car by car, he either used the shadows to move or persuasion until he arrived in the club car. Bodies writhed together and separate as he looked for her. Red and orange light suffused the car. He could almost convince himself that they weren’t on a train. He caught her scent out of the myriad that assaulted him and stalked forward.  
Curtis clenched his jaw, his fangs resting just behind his closed mouth. The warmth in the club car made it harder to control his bloodlust. His awareness pricked a moment before her mental voice alerted him. ‘Behind you.’ Her hands slipped around his broad chest and lay flat on his layered clothing on his stomach.  
‘That’s a dangerous thing to do.’ He stood stoically straight while she pressed her body to his, inhaling his musky, gritty scent. Her perfect white teeth scraped his ear lobe.  
‘So is being a ticket holder in the tail section.’  
He turned in her arms, pinning her with a hard, dark stare. He swept her arms down and away from him. “Who are you?”  
“A friend.” He looked down on her as she stepped up to him, wearing a skimpy green dress that left very little to his imagination. Green had been his favorite color when things like colors mattered. Eileen looped her arms over his shoulders. Her nails skittered over the back of his neck as she tilted her pelvis against his, finding him half-hard. “Come with me.”  
Curtis looked down at her, his gaze flicking to her mouth then further to her pulse. His parted lips hovered over hers and the closeness of her warmth made him whine with need. Eileen skimmed her fingers down his coat to his hand. She linked her fingers with his and led him out of the club. The scents and sounds drove him close to losing control. The doors slid closed behind them. He looked around the narrow corridor. The chill didn’t bother him. He was thankful for the cold easing his trembling senses. But in the absence of his sensory overload, she filled them.  
His grimy hands gripped her soft, warm flesh under her arms and he shoved her up against the outer wall of the train. Her touch felt so gentle against the sides of his face despite his unshaven appearance. His hard gaze softened in the face of her kindness. “You poor thing.” He didn’t want her pity though. He longed for her desire. She leaned up to him, holding his face as she pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. He moaned and wrapped his arm around her waist, locking her tight against his body. Their parted lips touched and tasted each other for the longest time. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
His pride stung. “What? A dirty tail sectioner not good enough to touch you?”  
“I only thought you might like to be clean. You should know by now that your place on the train means nothing to me.”  
Curtis frowned. “Who are you?”  
“I told you. A friend.” She ducked under his arm and started down the train toward the tail section. He watched her ass sway with the motion of the train and the natural movement of her hips. She tossed a coquettish look over her shoulder. “You coming?”  
Eileen led him along the corridor through another set of doors. He followed her silently. And if she did not know he was there, she could have easily forgotten he was. The door to her quarters shut with a soft whoosh. She said nothing as she turned to face him and began to pull his layers off. Her eagerness to see his body beneath all the many clothes grew with the pile at his feet. Those eager fingers pushed his stocking cap off and threaded through his grease-softened hair.  
When Curtis stood naked before her, she rested her fingers on his chest. “Such beauty…” She leaned forward to press her lips to the center of his chest. He shivered. Her fingers danced down his sides and around his narrow waist. He dipped his head, his lips hovering just above her pulse. “You can if you want…but I have a better idea.”  
He pressed a soft kiss to her pulse and made her shiver. Her nipples pulled tight beneath the clingy fabric of the dress. She hadn’t worn a bra and he could tell. He licked lips. “What’s your idea?”  
“Let’s get you clean up first.” She led him into the cramped bathroom. This time he didn’t protest. She wanted him. He could hear her rapid pulse. Fuck, he could practically taste it. She probably tasted like heaven, ambrosia on his tongue.  
His eyes never left her as she turned to face the mirror. He jolted at his lack of reflection. He untied her top and let it fall to her waist, marveling at her breasts in her reflection. He kissed her neck as his hands covered the soft globes. He found it utterly erotic, watching her writhe against nothing as he pinched and tugged her hard nipples until she moaned.  
Eileen’s eyes met his. He didn’t understand how she could find him without his reflection. But she’d known what he was. His hands travelled lower, pushing her skirt off her hips. It fluttered to the floor like a wounded butterfly. Her body clenched in anticipation as his hands moved from her hips to her outer thighs then wrapped inward.  
He groaned at the pressure her ass put on his stiffening cock. “We can’t-“  
“We can.”  
“What if you get pregnant?”  
Her laugh confused him but he liked the sound of it. “Oh silly man, vampires can’t get humans pregnant.” She leaned to the side to look at him over his shoulder. “I can’t get pregnant anyway.” She brought his hand up from her thigh to her belly. He saw it and felt then. A pale pink scar over where her uterus should be. “The last attempt to take the train…I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I took a blade to the belly. I gave up my uterus to save my life.”  
“You shouldn’t have been hurt. You aren’t keeping us back there.”  
She shrugged. “Enough talk about sad things.” She turned in his arms. “Shower and brush your teeth.” She brushed past him to give him some privacy but he caught her wrist.  
“Stay with me.” They stepped under the hot, steaming spray. He brushed his teeth first thing. After that, their mouths never left each other for long. Tongues tangling, teeth biting, he groaned as he tasted her. It’d been so long since he’d tasted a woman and longer still a clean woman. He washed her supple skin so he could touch her, kissing her throat and her collarbone. His bloodlust blurred with his sexual desire. His lower belly twisted in need and his cock twitched.  
Eileen helped his wash. They scrubbed what could only have been years of filth from his skin. Her luscious lips kissed the raw, pink flesh. And when they stepped from the shower, their touch with the towel held a gentler note.  
Curtis swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He took his time with her, kissing each of her toes then the sole of her foot. His fangs scraped her arch and made her shudder. He kissed her ankle then down her calf to the back of her knee. She moaned at the sucking bite he left there before moving down her thighs, growing rougher and leaving marks as he went. He repeated with her other leg. When his mouth settled on her mound, she groaned and reached for his dark blonde hair.  
“Yes, Curtis…”  
The scent of her blood and arousal pulled a growl from him as he set to lick and suck her clit. His thick calloused fingers opened her up, pumping in and out slowly. By chance, he hit her sweet spot and made her back arch. He was determined now. He wanted to ruin her. He pressed his fingers against that sensitive tissue again and again as he worried the bundle of nerves between his lips.  
“Curtis!” Her hands gripped his wet hair as she thrust her pelvis against his mouth, cumming with a sharp cry. He kissed his way up her belly and breasts, leaving sticky marks in his wake.  
“That was beautiful.”  
“That was inspired.” She panted, smiling up at him. “Where did you learn to do that?”  
He shrugged. “I went on instinct.” He dipped his head. “Was this your idea?”  
“Close…tell me.” She wrapped her legs around his thighs, urging his body against hers. “Have you ever fed while you fucked?”  
“No.” He shook his head adamantly. “I feed on the weak, the dying. I grant mercy in the tail section.”  
“Then tonight will be a learning experience.” She pulled him down into a languid kiss. They reached between them, hands guiding his cock to her entrance. He held his breath out of habit as he sunk slowly into her. Fuck. She felt so fucking good. Warm, almost hot, snug and wet. She groaned and arched off the bed. “Move, please, Curtis. I can’t- I can’t wait.”  
“Ok, sweetheart.” His hips snapped with each hard, deep thrust. Her moans and cries spurred him on. He couldn’t stop touching her, kissing her, fucking her. He memorized the map of her body, every cry and sigh and moan. The way her face flushed and her lips parted, the way she shook as she was about to cum.  
“Do it, Curtis.” He grunted in acknowledgment. He struck like a viper, plunging his fangs into her carotid. The wave of euphoria that washed over him stunned him. Then he felt hers. She bucked and writhed and cried in his arms, cumming again and again as his bite drove her to orgasm after orgasm. He fucked her harder, grunting and growling like the animal he was, lapping at her sweet, coppery blood.  
Fuck, she was perfect. This was perfect. He could die. He wanted to die. He wanted her to die with him. Die together, in each other’s arms. In mess of blood and cum. He felt her heart slow and he pulled back, licking the wound closed. His thrusts slowed and her chest heaved.  
“That was…fuck, Eileen. How- I mean- What- what the fuck just happened?”  
She grinned up at him sleepily. He smiled down at her before resting his forehead against hers. She surprised him by kissing him with her blood still on his lips, in his mouth. They moaned into the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open when they pulled apart. Could this be what love was? Not platonic or familial love, but true love. “Stay.”  
“I have to go back to the tail section.”  
“Why? Stay here with me.”  
“They will know. They’ll send me back.”  
She shook her head. “Curtis-“  
“I will come when you call for me.” He tapped his forehead.  
She shook her head. “It’s not enough.” He looked gazed down at her and he knew she was right. He’d had her and tasted Heaven. He couldn’t go without her.  
He cupped her face tenderly. “I will figure something out.” Her words echoed in his brain long after she’d fallen asleep in his arms. Her body heat, the heat of the room and the warmth of the bed kept his body warm, an alien sensation twice times over. ‘Take the train.’


End file.
